Shakedown
by Marcher
Summary: Jonathan feels the need to justify his existance, but Evelyn finds it too much to cope with.
1. Queensberry Rules

Wishing I owned them, all of them. But reality kicks in and I'm forced to admit  
that I own absolutely nothing, apart from Grace and Charlie but they're hardly   
going to make me a millioniare.  
  
SHAKEDOWN  
  
Author: MArcher  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Jonathan takes deliberate and secretive steps in an attempt to  
find peace of mind, but he learns he can't control the fate of  
others.  
Parts of this story relate directly to 'Sins of the Brother' so you   
might feel like reading that first to save any confusion with this.  
  
Chapter 1 Queensberry Rules  
  
Jonathan Carnahan pushed his chair back and rubbed his aching calf and ankle.  
It had been a month since the cast was removed from his leg, leaving him  
with a slight limp. It was a legacy from his unfortunate night being held at the  
mercy of thugs, but the doctor had said it would eventually disappear. In the   
meantime his walking cane provided the perfect prop for his exaggerated stories   
of daring and bravery and those women gullible to a show of wealth fell easily   
for such tales. In truth, it was longer than Jonathan could remember since he'd   
had so much attention lavished on him by the fairer sex and if a broken leg could   
win the ladies' hearts, then so be it. A small compensation at the very least.   
However, since his ordeal, he had been finding it difficult to relax in his usual   
surroundings but he reassured himself that, like his limp, his nervousness of   
crowds would soon dissipate, leaving him to carry on as normal.   
  
Jonathan surveyed the room and shook his head "This is just bloody ridiculous!"  
he thought to himself. "No point even being here if I'm not prepared to have a  
proper go." If he'd learned anything from his experience, it was caution. He was  
afraid and the toll of the beating was still evident on his body. Sadly, he had no  
doubt that he was stuck in this way of life, but for now at least he had stopped  
swindling the other players and he kept his drinking in check. As he stood  
to leave he reasoned with himself that this was only his second night out since  
it all went so horribly wrong and he needed more time to ease himself back into   
the swing of things. Or was it ease out of them? This place was of a slightly higher   
standard than his usual haunts, attracting a good number of the newly enlisted men,  
but he could spit from where he stood and still have it land in the gutter. He   
couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his life. He'd had all the same   
opportunities as his sister, more perhaps, but his all appeared to be wasted. There   
was Evie, happily married, a mother, a job with purpose and then there was him,   
aimless and lonely. His best friend was his ten year old nephew. He glanced   
around the crowd again "Easy pickings here, if only I could just..." the thought   
trailed off in his mind as he headed for the door.  
  
The cold and extremely fresh London night air hit him like a brick wall as he  
stepped into the street. The drunken giggles from the women inside bidding  
him goodnight made him turn around and think half seriously about the blonde.  
Two months ago he would never have hesitated, but tonight he was sober   
enough to remember his sister's disapproving glare as he left the house that  
evening and he wasn't about to fork out the cost off a hotel, which left him with   
no choice but to go home alone. "Goodnight my dears." Jonathan played   
along. "If it wasn't for the metal still lodged in my leg I'd be a danger to the both   
of you!" This brought squeals of the laughter from the women as Jonathan pulled   
his coat around him. He smiled, he really did enjoy attention from the girls. He   
made his way to Soho knowing he could find a ride home from there, most probably   
from someone he knew quite well. The walk would take him at least half an hour   
and he amused himself by swinging his cane every which way to find the most   
effective style. After all, his entire philosphy on life had always been that any   
facade was a good one so long as as it provided the means to an end. Though now   
as he walked, he was realising just how shallow his existance was, but for the life of   
him he couldn't begin to wonder how things would change.  
  
From across the road and behind him he heard scuffling, he paused his cane mid-air   
but didn't stop walking, he only slowed his pace enough to turn his head slightly.   
This frightened him. The memory of the beating was still raw and he feared now he   
was going to have to endure another. "Good God Almighty!" he said aloud "Didn't   
O'Connell say he'd paid you lot!" He still couldn't see anything, but he could hear   
people struggling. He'd stopped walking and was squinting his eyes to see through   
the darkness. "Who's there?" he called "You'd better show yourself....come on....  
but I warn you, it'll be Queensberry rules!" he dropped his cane and lifted his fists.  
Seeing his hands primed before him, he pulled them back in surprise "What in God's  
name am I saying?" Jonathan was deciding whether to run or scream when he heard  
muffled voices. "Oh no!" he said to himself "Some poor bastard's copping the same  
as they gave me!" Then one voice rose up as a small body was pushed onto the road.   
  
"SLUT!" yelled a drunken gravelly voice  
  
"Good grief! It's a woman!" muttered Jonathan as he watched the feeble form huddle  
on the road.  
  
"Don't show your face to me this side of never!"  
bellowed the disembodied voice. "Useless, bloody SLUT!"  
  
With that, Jonathan heard retreating footsteps then silence. He stood where he was,   
dumbstruck. Then he heard soft sobs rising from the road. Getting a grip on himself   
he stepped onto the road and approached the woman, bending to help her up "I say,   
your night's turned out rather badly." The woman flinched at his touch "Oh no, no.   
You don't need to worry about me." continued Jonathan "I'm not up for that sort of game."   
She lifted her head slightly to look at him "Getting over a similar mishap myself, if fact."  
  
"You're a gentleman then." she whispered  
  
"Weeell...of sorts." he said slightly laughing. It had been a long time since anyone   
had called him that. "..best to get you off the middle of the road, don't you think?" He   
offered his hand and together they limped to the footpath. "Anything broken?" She shook   
her head "Well then, that's something at least, isn't it?"  
  
"Thank you, sir." She stood to leave and Jonathan was able to see her tear streaked,  
beaten face.  
  
"Right then" he stammered and watched her take a few steps. "I say! You don't have to,  
you know, go alone. Where, ah ...where are you off to?" She didn't turn around or say a word.  
"I'm in no charging hurry to get anywhere myself. I could walk you to wherever it is you're   
going...in case...in case anyone comes back at all."  
  
Turning to look at him she said "Thank you, but no-one will come looking for me."  
  
"Oh, I see." he watched her walk away again "Where exactly is it you're going? I mean,  
if it's not a rude question?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" she was becomming annoyed "It's not important. You've been very  
kind, but now please, just leave me."  
  
"Well, you see, it's late...and cold." He hurried his steps to catch up with her "And you   
said yourself no-one will be looking for you, so there's no harm in me walking with you,  
just to make sure."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going."  
  
"Same here" Jonathan thought aloud. "Look, come with me, I'll buy you a drink, at the  
very least we'll be warm again."  
  
She stopped and looked at him, wondering if she was being set up. It was all so neat and  
tidy. Take a beating from the old man, then have a conveniently placed toff show up and  
play the good samaritan. There had to be a dead rat in here somewhere.   
  
"Well, what do you say? It's bloody freezing out here." Jonathan said as he clapped his hands  
then rubbed them together.  
  
Try as she may, she couldn't hear any malice in his voice, he even made her smile a little. She  
nodded at him "Alright."  
  
"Jolly good, come along then! Oh, it's Jonathan by the way."  
  
"Grace" was all she answered  
  
"Well, that IS a lovely name. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"I bet." sarcasm tinted her voice.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fooling Evelyn

Chapter 2 Fooling Evelyn  
  
Evelyn paced the drawing room occassionaly peering through the windows  
hoping to see her brother returning home. "You still in here?" said Rick   
poking his head around the door.  
  
"Where is he?" she answered her husband but still kept her pace "It's  
eleven O'Clock in the morning and there's no sign of him."  
  
Rick walked over to her and attempted to make her sit down "I wouldn't   
panic just yet, it's not the first time he's disappeared." he reasoned "He's   
been gone for days before."  
  
"Yes, well that was before he was brutalised in the street." her anxiety was  
growing "Who's to say they haven't got at him again and he's been left  
for dead?"  
  
"I don't think so." Knowing she wouldn't react favourably to the news that  
he'd paid off Jonathan's debts, Rick was searching for other ways to   
reassure her "It's just him, Evie, he'll show up sooner or later."  
  
"You seem sure of that." quizzed Evelyn.  
  
"Look, if you're so worried, why not go wait at the gate, at least you'll be able  
to see him from a distance." His joke fell completely flat. He watched his wife  
become exasperated, turn half circles on the spot with her eyes and mouth   
wide open. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said putting his arms about her shoulders   
trying to calm her down. "You want me to go look for him, don't ya?"  
  
"Would you?" How could he refuse her when she looked up at him with  
those eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?." he sighed "But I can't promise I won't hurt him myself  
when I find him. Any ideas where you'd like me to start?" he added waving his  
arms wide.  
  
"You could begin at those places he likes in the East End." she offered softly.  
  
Rick closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, thinking to himself  
that Jonathan was dead man. "East End? You're sure about that?" He gave  
his best longing look to his wife, hoping she would change her mind and allow  
her wayward brother come home by himself, but all he saw in her face was  
relief and gratitude. "Oookay then."   
  
"Rick!" she called as he turned to leave. He turned, hopefully, but she only  
reached up to put her hands around his neck. "Thank you, Darling." she said  
kissing him lightly.  
  
"Doesn't the rescuer get a better reward than that?"   
  
"You haven't found him yet?" she teased  
  
"Yeah, well when I do, he's gonna seriously consider moving out." Touching   
one finger to her nose, he continued "And then you, my dear, are gonna pay up."  
  
"With pleasure. Just please find him." she kissed him again. He never   
was able to resist her and as usual, he'd do anything for her.  
  
This time, however, he didn't have to travel to the ends of the earth, he only got  
as far as the driveway when he saw Jonathan walking towards him. "Home at  
last, I see." He called sardoncially. "Just where in hell have you been?"  
  
"Well, this is a turn up for the books!" Jonathan called back with surprise "Didn't  
know you cared so much O'Connell."   
  
"I don't"  
  
"Ahh, so it's Evie who's sent you out to look for me then."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Yes I can...and I will." chirped Jonathan as he slapped his astonished brother-  
in-law across the shoulders. "Where is my baby sister this morning?"  
  
"Drawing room." was all Rick could manage as he watched a half crippled  
Jonathan attempt to skip up the front steps. For one thing, he was surprised he  
had arrived home sober, and secondly, he was trying to remember if he had ever   
seen Jonathan skip before.  
  
"Morning Evie!" he called out as he entered the house. "Morning Alex" and  
patted his nephew on the head as he passed him on the stairs.  
  
"Now just wait a minute!" Evelyn shouted as hurried to the foot of the stairs  
"Jonathan!" He stopped, looked at her and waited for her to speak. For a   
moment Evelyn was speechless "Well, where have you been, Jonathan? I was  
worried. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, perfectly. Thank you Evie." he continued up the stairs "Just going for a  
lie down now, if that's alright with the rest of you." and he disappeared into the  
landing.  
  
For the second time that morning Evelyn was left with her mouth gaping. Looking  
around she saw Rick leaning against the doorway, his arms folded across his  
chest and the most ridiculous grin on his face "I found him!"  
  
"That doesn't count."  
  
"Oooh yes it does!" Rick laughed at her "I went out the door and I came back with  
Jonathan." she pretened to scowl at him "You never said how long I had to be gone."  
  
"You're impossible Rick O'Connell." She turned and went back into the drawing room.  
  
"No, I believe that's you, Mrs O'Connell." as he followed her.  
  
"I might as well be invisible sometimes!" murmered Alex as he rolled his eyes and  
headed towards the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
Dinner that evening was a strained affair, for Evelyn at least. Rick had no interest where  
Jonathan had been and was consumed in conversaton with his son. Evelyn tried  
everything to get Jonathan to confess but each inroad was a dead end. Jonathan had  
always delighted in his sister's uncontrollable curiosity, especially when he held the final  
say on whether or not to put her out of her misery. It had been a while since he had the  
upper hand and he was enjoying himself immensly. "Why such intense interest, Evie?'  
asked Jonathan "You've never been so facinated in my social life before."  
  
"You've never been left bleeding at the front door before, either." she snapped "I'm just  
concerned Jonathan, that's all."  
  
"So now each time I leave the house you'd like to know where I'm going. Is that it?"  
  
"Well, maybe for a while."  
  
"Good God, Evie!" laughed Jonathan "You're not my mother."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." she almost shouted. Rick was surprised how   
agitated this was making her. "And somehow...Ooooohhh, you just look different, that's  
all."  
  
"Evie, he looks the same as he always does." Rick put his hand on her arm, calming her.  
"Whatever it is he's teasing you with he's obviously not going to tell you tonight." He   
saw the delight in Jonathan's face but pretended not to. He'd learnt long ago not to step  
between these two when they were arguing, they always found their common ground in  
the end. The nexus between them often went too deep for his understanding.  
  
"Hhmm." she said, defeated and slightly embarrassed. "Well, as I said, I'm just concerned."  
  
"Just nosey, little sister."  
  
"JONATHAN! THAT'S IT!" shouted Rick, silencing the arguement. He might not want   
to interfere but he sure as hell didn't have to listen to it all night. He turned to his wife and  
said quietly "Honey, stop taking the bait, just leave it for now, hey."  
  
"He's just so infuriating." she whispered as Rick looked back and forth between them, then  
at Alex who just shook his head at him. Rick nodded.  
  
******  
  
Later in the evening, Jonathan was almost out of the house when Rick walked up behind him.  
"Leaving so soon, Jonathan?" he said putting his hand to Jonathan's shoulder making him  
jump.  
  
"Bloody hell O'Connell! Don't sneak up on a man like that."   
  
"Tell me, Jonathan." Rick queried "What are you playing at with Evelyn? I mean, unless it's   
gonna drag me out in the middle of the night, I usually don't care what you get up to, but   
seeing as you're leaving now and I'm the one left with a very upset wife, you could at least tell  
me what this is all about."  
  
"Nothing really. Just a bit of fun at my sister's expense. She always did bite easily." He could  
tell by the expression on Rick's face that this wasn't what he wanted to hear, but Jonathan had  
at last become bold and was relishing it. "Rest assured, all will be revealed soon enough."  
  
"Not soon enough for your sister." Rick answered, beginning to show the same irritaton that  
Evelyn displayed at dinner. "If it's anything illegal, this time you dig yourself out of the hole,  
got it!  
  
"No no no!" Jonathan laughed "It's nothing like that. In fact, it's rather nice actually." he was  
still smiling as he turned and walked out the door. Rick watched him leave and began to   
suspect what Jonathan was up to.  
  
"How big was the last hole you dug him out of?" Rick turned and saw Evelyn on the landing.   
He pushed the door shut and walked up to her.   
  
"Eavesdropping isn't very nice." he said cautiously.  
  
"Neither is keeping little secrets, especially from your wife. How big?"  
  
"Pretty big." he answered putting his arm around her, making her walk with him. "Eight  
thousand."  
  
"POUNDS!" Evelyn almost shrieked. "I had no idea he was in so much debt."  
  
"Not anymore." he kissed the top of head, but she was still speaking with disbelief.  
  
"That explains the windows. My God, they could have easily killed us all in our beds for  
that sort of money."  
  
"Not quite, what they did was pretty much routine." He squeezed her closer as they kept  
walking up the stairs. He had wanted to spare her this, she had been emotionally wrought  
since returning from Egypt, then the surprise of falling pregnant followed by the ordeal of  
the birth all being nicely topped with Jonathan's beating had made his normally sagacious   
Evelyn a little melancholy. "I think I can take your mind off it though, I have a feeling I   
know what he's hiding."  
  
"It's not more debts, is it?"  
  
"No...I have a sneaking suspicion he's got a woman." and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Oh, not another one!" she moaned "I swear, Rick, if he brings home one more trollop..."  
  
"No, I mean a girlfriend." he laughed.  
  
Her face lit up for the first time that day "Really! Do you really think....how can you tell?"  
  
"He's got that dumb smile plastered all over his face." he said standing aside to let her enter the  
bedroom first. Evelyn smiled up at him,  
  
"Anything like the one you had?"  
  
"Cute" He stood behind her and put his arms about her waist. "If I remember, Mrs. O'Connell, you   
owe me a debt of your own."  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  



	3. Jonathan's Salvation

  
Chapter 3 Jonathan's Salvation  
  
Jonathan's cab stopped outside the Bed and Breakfast. He bid the driver a good night and   
paid him. He had sold his Ahm Shere diamond over a month ago to a private collector,   
much to Evelyn's dismay. She may have preferred the museum to benefit from it, but he   
was in more need of the money. He had never felt so justified by any other decision he'd   
made in his life, for after years of riding on the coat tails of others, he was now fully   
independent, and it was a bloody good feeling.   
  
Checking at the desk to make sure she was still here, Jonathan covered the cost of her  
accommodation for the next month. The only reason he could find for doing this was the   
pity he felt for her hopeless situation; pregnant, beaten and made an outcast. The last   
two he was overly familiar with. Although his sister would never abandon him, he knew   
he wasn't quite in her league. However pitiful this creature was, in a way it was possible   
she could be his salvation. As he walked towards her door he wondered if this is what he   
needed, to save someone on his own, outright, then maybe he could save himself. It had   
been a growing realisation since his thrashing that he was in dire need of a new direction   
in life, but a doubt crossed his mind just before he knocked on her door. Did he think he   
was falling in love with this girl, or was he merely clutching at straws? It was definately   
dangerous and unchartered ground. If she was cunning she could take him for every   
penny. His mouth was working overtime last night, telling her every detail of Hamunaptra   
and Ahm Shere. The bold adventures he and his family embarked upon. Whether or not   
she believed in ancient curses raising dead priests was debatable, but he left her in no   
doubt about his wealth and his willingness to assist. "Blundering idiot!" he cursed himself.   
"It's quite possible I've set myself up for the biggest fall of my life!" He stood silent outside   
her door contemplating what to do. He decided to knock, he had to take the chance but   
without the rose coloured glasses. If he could begin to think less of himself, the likelihood  
of success was good as long as he embarked on this realistically and kept his eyes open.  
  
*****  
  
Fortunately as the months passed Grace and Jonathan became good friends. Even though   
they were separated by class they were kindred spirits. In the beginning Jonathan earnestly   
wished the child was his, but now with time, he understood there was no possibility of this   
becomming a burning romance, his roll was more that of a father figure.  
  
It took a long time to get to know her. In the early days she was always wary of him, willing to  
accept his help, but unsure of what he wanted in return. Her fear and frustration were  
compounded during those weeks when he wouldn't call in to see her. His weakness for the   
gambling tables would nag at him from time to time, but he never confessed to that and   
always invented some other excuse for his absences. She was shrewd enough not to complain   
and was acutely aware her being here in the first place was nothing short of blind luck. She   
wasn't about to bite the hand that fed her.  
  
However, once she did begin to trust him she opened her heart. She told how her employment   
as a kitchen maid was abruptly cut short after it was discovered she way pregnant by the   
chauffeur. The loss of earnings to her family infuriated her father and she was thrown into the  
street. She knew her lover would have lost his job as well, but she hadn't seen or heard from him  
since that night. Her father had an uncanny ability of making 'problems' disappear when it was  
deemed necessary, not that either of them would know where to search for her. Being put up in  
the swish end of town isn't what they would have imagined and certainly not a place they would  
think to start looking.  
  
Jonathan kept her provided with all she needed, and it did his heart good. He truly enjoyed  
playing his part even though he knew it couldn't last. He knew that Grace wouldn't be content  
to live as she was forever, he wasn't so vain as to think she saw him for anything more than he  
appeared to be...her meal ticket. They liked each other and shared a common bond and goal   
and that was the end of it.  
  
She grew more and more restless as the birth neared and on his last visit she had asked him   
to try and find her boyfriend. A part of him ached on hearing her request, even though he had  
come to expect it, it still hurt.  
  
******  
  
"There'll be a few people calling at the house over the next week or so, Evie. I've placed an  
advertisement for a driver." Jonathan announced at the breakfast table.  
  
"What on earth do you want a driver for, Jonathan." Evelyn answered "For all the waiting  
about he'd have to do at all the ungodly hours it would be much cheaper for you to keep   
using cabs. Beside which, you still don't have a car, remember?"  
  
"It's not for me." he said as he poured tea from the pot "A friend of mine is in need of one  
and wants to keep it quiet from the wife. If you get my drift." he lied.  
  
"Perfectly." Evelyn just looked at him. For months now he'd been a peculiar mix of the   
old Jonathan and some entirely new entity that she couldn't quite grasp and wasn't sure   
she even liked. He was keeping secrets, of that she was certain. It worried her to think   
what kind. Rick's assumption of a girlfriend seemed to be off base, it was more of an   
endless line of faceless predators "You have a lot of new 'friends' of late it seems. All   
needing different favours." His lifestyle concerned her greatly, she feared for his safety   
and, at times, his sanity. "You do know what you're doing, don't you Jonathan? I mean   
you, of all people, know how these things can end."  
  
He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "No need for worrying, old mum. It's   
not as bad as I paint it." He could see the concern in her eyes "Look Evie, one day soon,  
I'll sit you down and tell you all about it, I promise. But for now, it has to be like this. It's  
important for me, understand."  
  
"Not really." They sat for a moment looking at each other, both righteous in their   
principals, then Evelyn shook her head and looked away "Whatever pleases you, I suppose."  
then looking back at him with deep concern in her eyes "All I ask is that you be careful."  
  
"You know me, Evie!" he answered with a lift in his voice.  
  
"Yes, indeed I do and that's half the problem."  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fond Farewells

Chapter 4 - Fond farewells.  
  
The lack of applicants for the positon disheartened Jonathan. Still, expecting more  
in such troubled economic times could be described as overly hopefull. The   
world was changing and war in Europe seemed imminent. Most of the able bodied  
young men were enlisting, not commiting themselves to a subservient life to the  
upper classes. Finding one man amongst millions seemed impossible.  
  
Since Grace had asked him to find this Charlie fellow, his interest in her situation  
had faded some. As he saw it, it was the same old story. He was being replaced  
with the latest model, again. He had to convince himself to keep searching, after  
all he knew she'd move on sooner or later. He kept telling himself this even as he  
slipped back to the familiar faces surrounding the gamling tables. His old   
weakness? Perhaps his firm friends? The line was beginning to blur for him.  
"Isn't this where I was when I decided to dig myself out months ago?" he   
thought to himself as he surveyed the drunk and sweaty crowd around him. He   
was even sitting in the same dive where he decided his life needed meaning. He   
was feeling totally defeated and completely ridiculous where Grace was concerned.   
What was he thinking all these months? Did he really think he was going to make a   
difference to this girl? Anyone could have seen how it would end. "Anyone but me."   
he complained to himself. But, as luck would have it, his was about to change.  
  
A group of young enlisted men had crowded around the bar and were loudly  
applauding their own bravery. He watched them for a while, wondering if the   
army was his answer. "Oh for crying out loud!" he thought "I'm either becoming  
desperate or delirious!"   
  
Over the course of the night, Jonathan kept one eye on the game and the other on  
the soldiers. He couldn't explain his interest in them, just a gut feeling. On one or  
two occasions he thought he'd heard the name Charlie mentioned, but he dropped  
his hand when he heard one of them joking that "...driving tanks will be a damn  
side more interesting than driving that self-righteous, tight fisted bastard around  
the rest of my days."  
  
"Ooohh!" said Jonathan joyfully "This is just too bloody good to be true!" and  
stole his way into their bunch by way of a bottle of whiskey. He held their attention   
by buying most of the drinks, all the while getting better acquainted with the one   
called Charlie. His usual foray of being backwards at coming forward almost lost  
him chance as the man tired of Jonathan's nonsense and mentioned to his   
companions about making the move home. Panic overtook him and he blurted out  
loudly "GRACE!" The look on Charlie's face was all Jonathan needed to continue.  
"I know a girl called Grace and she talks quite a bit about a man like you. Same  
name in fact...Charlie." He stood looking a Jonathan, still saying nothing. "Do  
you know her? he continued. Charlie took Jonathan firmly by the arm and led him  
to the other end of the bar. "By jeez, you've got the same grip as my brother-in-law.  
What is it about soldiers that turn them into apes at the mere mention of their   
girlfriends?"  
  
"You know where she is?" The look of concern on the man's face gave Jonathan  
renewed hope. Perhaps he was going to make a difference after all. "Gracie, that  
is? She's alright is she?"  
  
"If you're the bloke I'm looking for." Jonathan made a point of trying to stare him  
down "What's your full name, son."  
  
"Grenfell. Charlie Grenfell."  
  
It was him alright, but Jonathan played him for more information. Reason being he  
didn't want to completely mess things up by escorting an imposter to Grace's  
doorstep, but he was also enjoying his position of power. A shamefull gamblers trait,   
but a fun one none-the-less. "Where were you working before you joined up?"  
  
"For the old man Darcy up near Oxford Square. Used to drive for him, until he threw  
me and Gracie out." his eyes never left Jonathan's "Cunning bastard he was. He   
got rid of Gracie before me, sent her packing to her old man's. By the time he threw  
me off, it was too late to find her. All I got when I went looking was a couple of  
broken ribs, compliments of her father's cronies." Listening to his story, Jonathan  
couldn't help but wonder what angel had dropped this man into his lap. His tale  
was almost identical to what Grace had told him. "Where is she?"  
  
"You know of course, that she's....Grace is..." Jonathan stumbled over his words.  
  
"Having a baby." Charlie finished for him "I looked for her for months and got  
nowhere. I joined up in the end out of hoplessness if nothing else. It's like she  
vanished into thin air." Jonathan felt a little guilty at his confession. He'd been so  
engulfed in fulfilling his own ambitions of gaining a better opinion of himself he  
hadn't considered the destruction he might be leaving in his wake.  
  
"Come along with me." Jonathan said at last "She's quite safe...and will be more  
than a little happy to see you." then looking at him added "I can't vouch for that  
uniform though."  
  
As the two men made their way though the London night, they traded stories of  
what brought them together. When they finally reached Grace's lodgings,  
Jonathan stood back and pointed the way. "It's late, but under the circumstances  
I don't think she'll mind."  
  
"You'll not walk up with me, then." Charlie's nerves were beginning to crack.  
  
"No, no." Jonathan assured him "You don't need me getting in the way. Go up,   
say hello, decide what you want to do and let me know." Jonathan handed him his  
card, saying "Telephone. I can arrange it from there." The two men shook hands  
and Jonathan watched the younger man walk through the front door and disappear.  
  
*****  
  
It was a week later when Evelyn approached him as he sat on the back verandah  
drinking his scotch, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"You've been quite the homebody this last week, Jonathan. Everything alright?"  
  
"Oh yes" he answered looking up at her "A friend of mine had a baby girl a day   
or so ago." he quickly waved the letter he had received that morning. "The   
father's an enlisted man, being shipped out in a month."  
  
Evelyn didn't know how to respond, she wasn't aware he had familiy orientated  
friends, let alone patriotic ones. She did know, however, that something was  
troubling him and she quietly sat beside him waiting for him to speak again. He  
leaned back a little and said to her "Evie, remember a while ago I promised to   
let you in on my little secret? She nodded, fearing he was going to tell her the  
baby was really his "Well, it's rather a long winded epic of sorts, might take up  
most of your afternoon if you're not careful."  
  
"Well, Rick's working, Alex is at school until at least four and Brigit is asleep."   
Her brother was about to open up, she wasn't going anywhere "My complete   
attention is happily at your disposal."  
  
"You might be sorry you said that." he joked as his voice halted and he caustiously  
began his story.   
  
Evelyn sat and listened intently. At first astounded at what she was hearing and  
not completely certain that Jonathan wasn't on another one of his drunken rambles.  
As he weaved his way she found herself believing him, her heart aching for all of   
them. When he finished he sat there looking at her, waiting for her to say something  
...anything. She realised then that she was crying and hadn't said a word the entire   
time he'd been speaking. "Where are they now?" was the best she could manage at   
the moment.  
  
"From what they tell me here..." he looked at the letter "...it appears they're in the  
married quarters and the dockside barracks."  
  
"Re-united briefly, only to be torn apart again by this cursed war everyone's seems  
to be expecting." Evelyn sighed.  
  
"Am I cursed, do you think, Evie?"  
  
"Oh Jonathan! I hardly think so." she wanted to sound consoling, but could see  
what he meant. "You did a wonderful thing, you should feel proud of yourself.   
Although if there's a next time you might not feel the need to be so secretive about  
it."  
  
"That's not what I mean, girl." he sat staring into space "Apart from the small  
heroic here and there, I seem to have spent my life as some useless appendage  
causing more trouble than anything else." he looked directly at his sister "Evie, I  
must be the bane of your life."  
  
She reached out and touched his arm "No, that privilege belongs to two others who  
I'd rather not mention." Evelyn smiled at him "Jonathan, you've been part of my life  
for my whole life, I can't imagine what it would like without you. You don't need to  
prove yourself to me or anyone. Believe it or not, I love you as you are." He half  
laughed, half scoffed at this "You shouldn't feel lesser than anyone else." She reached   
out and touched his shoulder. "You saved me at Ahm Shere, you and Alex together  
Your life hasn't been completely wasted you know."  
  
"Well, being my sister and all..." he looked a little embarrassed  
  
"Not everyone follows the same path in life. God knows, if I hadn't been so pre-occupied  
with the Book of Amun Ra and Hamunaptra I never would have met Rick and most likely  
spent my life re-organising library books." She could tell by the look on his face that she   
wasn't getting through. "What I'm saying Jonathan, is that by following your own path,   
you find your own destiny. Reaching out to help someone along the way is wonderful,   
but ultimately you have to be willing to help yourself first of all."  
  
"And what you're saying is..." Evelyn had embarked on sermons like this her entire life  
and he still had trouble unearthing her point."  
  
"Be at peace with yourself Jonathan. You're loved just the way you are. You mean the  
world to Alex and he gets to be terribly naughty with you."  
  
"He likes my stories too." Jonathan laughed, then he reflected "I haven't done too badly,  
I suppose. Have I?"  
  
"Not at all." Evelyn smiled.  
  
"All things considered, it could have been a lot worse."  
  
"Much worse, if it hadn't been for you." Evelyn playfully punched him "Big brother."  
  
END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
